Ronmione, A Love Story
by AmieLeighLuna
Summary: Beginning with Ron and Hermione's first date. Will continue as long as there is interest. Mostly Fluff!
1. The First Date

**AN: Ok, i'm kind of nervous about this one. I'm not used to writing HP. But here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't Own Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, or Hermione Granger (they belong to the Queen, JK Rowling)**

* * *

><p>Ron was nervous. He awkwardly walked up to the Granger home and knocked on the door. He was picking Hermione up for their first date. He suggested they go out to dinner in Hogsmead and then see a Quidditch game, but Hermione wanted a nice Muggle date, dinner in a quiet restaurant and maybe a movie afterwards. This was also his first time spending prolong periods of time around Muggles. Ever since he turned 17, he had been using magic for everything. But today, he took a cab to Hermione's house and he brought Muggle money to buy her whatever her heart desired.<p>

Even though they had kissed already, that was during a life or death situation. But with the war being over and everything calm again, they decided that maybe they should go on a proper date and take it slow. He even got a book on Do's and Don'ts of dating. It was one of the few books Ron had ever read and the only one he would never own up to.

When Hermione answered, she looked lovely. Her hair was left down, wavy and golden brown. She had pink top and denim skirt. Ron almost forgot to breathe. He was sure is jaw had hit the ground. He looked at his own outfit, feeling self-conscious about it. He wore a simple blue button-up and a clean pair of Khakis.

"You look incredible! Absolutely amazing!" Ron said, breathlessly.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Ron." Hermione blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear. They climbed into the cab and headed to the restaurant Hermione suggested.

"Order anything you want! I got plenty of Muggle money." While they waited for their food, Ron tried to fill the time with telling stories. He tried to tell ones that Hermione wasn't there for. He also didn't want to bring up his family too much, it was still difficult accepting Fred's untimely passing. The more he talked, the more his stories became about Harry. He didn't mean to, it just happened. He monopolized the conversation with stories of Harry doing this and Harry doing that. Hermione was getting upset, he could tell, but he just couldn't stop talking. His nerves were getting the best of him.

"….And then Harry said-"

"Ron! Are you going to talk about Harry the whole night? This is our first real date." Hermione's face was pink with frustration.

"Sorry, it's just he's my best mate and most of my stories involve him. And you were there for most of them." Ron gave her an apologetic look.

"I understand, but i feel like my boyfriend has been sitting here talking about my brother, Harry is like a brother to me. How would you feel if i talked about Ginny all night?" Ron stared back at her with a large goofy smile forming on his face. "What?"

"You called me your boyfriend." Hermione had to laugh. She reached across the table and held Ron's hand. They fell into a very comfortable silence. Harry's name wasn't mentioned for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want more, let me know. I'll continue it.<strong>


	2. The L Word

**AN: ok it's part 2! (heads up... these chapters jump time! they are just the milestones in their relationship)**

* * *

><p>Hermione looked up at Ron. They were curled up on her couch, watching TV. Ron was mesmerized but the idea of the cartoons on the screen. Sometimes she really forgets how closed off the wizarding world really is. She focused on his jaw line, his sparkling eyes, and his pink chapped lips. He was quite lovely, she thought. She burrowed deeper under his arm. He was also warm and comfortable. She loved moments like this. It was quiet, there wasn't awkwardness, and they could be themselves. It was at the point she knew that she was indeed in love with him. She was almost as sure that Ron felt the same, but on the off chance he didn't, she would not be the first to confess love. She closed her eyes and just breathed in the scent that was just purely Ron.<p>

Ron took a moment to glance down at Hermione. She was beautiful, he thought. He loved when she let her hair flow down, even though it got frizzy. He loved that she was comfortable enough with him to cuddle like this. He loved the feel of having her near him. He loved her intelligence, he loved her wit. Ron just loved her. He was in love with her. A part of him believes he always had been, since that first day on the Hogwarts Express when she barged into his cabin looking for Neville's toad. The fact that he was now with her scared him slightly. It all seemed too good to be true. And for that reason, he would not be the first to admit his feelings.

Hermione opened her eyes and met Ron's. She smiled and reached her hand up to his cheek. She leaned up to kiss him. He got the hint and met her half way. They kissed softly and sweetly. When they pulled apart, they looked in each other's eyes.

Simultaneously, they sighed and said, "I love you."


End file.
